The Opposite of Trusting
by SirDippingTree
Summary: Takes place after Not What He Seems. Will Dipper stop trusting everyone? Will the author be good or bad? What are the big things that are coming...remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust. (In this story Stanley is the author)
1. Prolouge

The taste of smoke and ash filled his mouth. His body ached all over. Rubbing his head from the fall, Dipper Pines thought of what just happened. His Great Uncle lying to him for the entire summer, wait Dipper wasn't even sure if the elderly man in the fez was even related to him. The doomsday device staying on because of Mabel… _Mabel!_ His twin sister, betraying him and the world! If it stayed on did that mean that he was d-dead?

He slowly opened his eyes. Dipper could barely see anything. There was smoke filling the room around him. Glass surrounded the floor. He started to make out the blue glow of the device in front of him. It must have fallen to the ground when the gravity came back. A piece of wood fell from the ceiling. As it hit the ground, to Dipper, it sounded like a shot gun firing at his chest. Tiny sparks of blue lighting spread around the portal, buzzing softly. Then it seemed like a figure emerged from the center of the portal. It stepped out, pausing for a moment. Dipper, squinting, could make out a person in a trench coat, which was blowing slowly behind him along with his hair. There was something on his back, like a gun or something. Behind him, the portal's blue light started to fade away.

The man began to move again, towards Dipper. Dipper heard the crunching of the man's black boots. The man stopped suddenly and looked down at the ground in front of him. Dipper looked down too. He realized what the man was looking at now. Journal #1!

The man reached his hand out, placing it on the six fingered hand on the cover. Whenever Dipper placed his hand on it, it never matched because his, like most others, didn't have six fingers. But this man's hand matched perfectly to the cover of the journal. They were exactly the same!

 _Was this…could it be_ , Dipper thought. The man picked up the journal with one hand and with the other he opened his trench coat to reveal three pockets, one with a quill. The man place the journal in one of the pockets. Dipper's heart was beating so hard _, was this the author?_

His eyes widened, his voice was hoarse, "W-what," Dipper squinted at the man in the trench coat, "who _is_ that?" Dipper stood up, his legs aching and bruised. Mabel and Soos came to his side.

A rough voice came from Dipper's left side, "The author of the journals."

Dipper's heart stopped.

The author looked at him and took off his goggles, revealing his face. He looked like a younger Stan, an exact twin.

Stan continued, "My brother…"

Dipper, Mabel and Soos' mouths dropped. "Is this the part where someone faints?" Mabel asked in a shocked voice.

Soos laughed, "I am _so_ on it, dude." Soos rolled his eyes back and fell over with a thud. Dipper felt so shocked, so betrayed, that he wanted to cry and scream and hide forever. He blinked, letting tears sting his eyes. He turned to Stan, "Your brother?" he whispered.


	2. A Family Reunion?

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Until, finally, the Author walked toward Stan, looking mad. He furrowed his brows and poked Stan's chest, "What did you do? You knew _not_ to open the portal! I can't believe that you-"

Stan, cutting his brother off, shook his head, "Stanley, I just _saved_ you! And this is how you thank me?"

Stanley continued "That you did this! You knew what was going to happen if you opened up that portal," Stanley changed his tone of voice into a whisper, "you knew what would happen if _he_ got out-"

But before he could finish Dipper stormed up to Stanford, "You lied to us! You kept so many secrets from us! Now _this_?" he pointed to Stanley, who looked rather confused at Dipper, "I knew that you kept a couple secrets, but _THIS_!"

"Who are _these_ people?" Stanley yelled, gesturing to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, who was still on the ground.

"Well…" Stan said, scratching the back off his head, "The boy and the girl are your grandchildren and the one on the ground works for me."

Stanley Pines lifted up an eyebrow slowly then squinted at Stan, "My…grandchildren?" he looked at Dipper and Mabel, in disbelieve.

"Yep," Stan said trying to smile, "Your son moved to Piedmont and married a young woman. They eventually got married and had twins, Mabel," he said pointing to Mabel, "and Dipper. Stanley, your son wanted me to take care of them for the summer"

Stanley looked at Dipper, "Twins?"

"Ironic, right?" Stan chuckled.

Mixed feelings were going in and out of Dipper's head. _The Author is my Grandpa? How long has Stan been hiding this from us? Can I trust him anymore?_ Dipper whimpered; let tears roll down his cheeks.

Stanley looked at the ground and whispered, "How long was I gone?"

Stan walked up to his brother, putting his hand on Stanley's shoulder, "Thirty years."

Stanley eyes got wide, and he dropped to his knees, "Thirty years! Oof!" Stanley grunted, Mabel had tackled him over.

"You're my Grandpa? Hi, I'm Mabel! Can I call you Grandpa Stan? Are you really the author? Do you have six fingers?" Mabel squealed, hugging Stanley's leg.

Stanley looked weirded-out, and then said, "Ok, Mabel, right? I don't know… I barely know what's going on here. And, yes, I'm the author of the journals… _see_ ," he said showing Mabel his hand.

Mabel took Stanley's hand her hands and started to count his fingers, "Whoa! You do have six fingers! _Why_?"

Stanley blushed.

"Mabel, he was born that way," said Stan crossing his arms, "The Nerd can't help it."

Mabel gasped, "You're just like my brother, Dipper! He has a really cool birthmark!" she looked around trying to find her twin, but she couldn't find anyone besides Soos, "Dipper…?"

Mabel stood up, brushing her knees off and walked to a white and blue pine tree hat, lying on the ground. She picked it up, "Dipper?"

No answer…


	3. Planning

Dipper couldn't bare this anymore, watching everyone acting like this. _What about Stan? He lied to us! And Mabel, she's acting like nothing happened!_

"Ok, Mabel, right?" he heard Stanley say.

Dipper looked at them one last time. They were talking, but Dipper dint want to hear it anymore. He squinted at Mabel and Stan, _goodbye,_ he thought!Dipper picked up his pine tree hat. His lip quivered as he stared at it, Dipper swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears falling from his eyes. So, this was it. He couldn't trust anyone any more.

He was going to run away.

Dipper threw his hat on the ground and ran towards the elevator door. He couldn't even look back at them…

…..

"Dipper?" Mabel called out, "Stan, he's gone!"

"Mabel's its going to be okay, we," Stan stopped. "There are government agents everywhere! We can't stay at the Mystery Shack. We have to go!"

"Government agents!" Stanley yelled. "Stan what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing, Stanley! We have to find Dipper and go somewhere safe-" Stan was cut off by the portal. It started to buzz and light up again. But instead of its usual blue glow, it was a bright blood-red. Mabel looked at her feet; the ground was shaking beneath her!

Mabel gasped as Stanley ran up to Stan and punched him in the mouth, "Stan, you Moron! This is why you should have never reactivated the portal! You knew he would be able to escape!"

Stan rubbed his jaw and stood back up, "I did it to save you!" Stan yelled back, "Do you have any idea how it's like living without a brother? Having to watch your son grow up without his father there? No, you _don't_!" he started to tear up, "I did it for _you_!"

Mabel cut in, " _Stop_ , stop fighting! Grandpa Stan what are you talking about? Who's going to come out of that portal?"

Stanley hesitated and looked back at the portal, "Mabel," he said leaning down to meet her eyes, "When I was in the portal, I was trapped somewhere so miserable, so terrible. It was a place called the mindscape. And I wasn't alone…there was someone else in the mindscape with me. His name is Bill Cipher!"

Mabel tilted her head, "Bill Cipher? I meet him before!"

Stan turned to Mabel, "What, when?"

"Yah, Gideon summoned him to steal the combination to your safe, so we battled him in your mind! We totally beat that Dorito Chip!" She said proudly.

Stanley looked at the hat in Mabel's hands and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"It's my brother, Dipper's," Mabel explained.

Stanley turned to face Stan and mumbled, "Stan, the Bill Cipher Wheel! The pine tree…" he turned back to Mabel, "Did you make any deals with him?" but, before she could answer, she got interrupted by the sound of moaning. Stanley turned his head along with Mabel to find that the man who fainted was waking up.

"Soos!" Mabel cried, running over to wake him up. She saw that Soos had a cut above his left eye, "Oh, Soos."

Soos opened his eyes and lifted his head up, "Oh, hey, dude. I had the weirdest dream that Stan got arrested and had a secret hide out under the Shack. Then you had to push a button to shut a machine down and then Stan secretly had a twin brother that came out of a portal. And, argh, my leg hurts!"

The ground started to move faster, Stanley cut in, "Stan, we _have_ to take cover!"

Soos looked up at Mabel, who was patting down her messed up hair and rubbing her bruised elbow. Then he looked at Stan and Stanley, who were talking about getting to a safe place, "Welp, guess that wasn't a dream…ahh!"

Soos stood up and started to limp to the elevator door, but before he could get anywhere, he tripped on a rock, "Ouch! My leg, I think I twisted it, dude!"

"Soos, calm down." Mabel ran up to him, "It's ok."

Mabel started to rub his shoulder and gasped, "Stan, his leg is broken!"

"We will get a first-aid kit from the kitchen but, Mabel, we have to take cover! Fast! " said Stan as the portal slowly started to ripple.

"Ok," Mabel said, helping Soos to his feet.

 _Beep…beep!_ Stan looked down at his wrist. The countdown began to start up again, "Stanley, _look_!"

Stanley grabbed Stan's wrist and looked at the watch, "Eight hours…" he read, "Eight hours until the Apocalypse!"

" _Apocalypse_! Where are we going to go?" asked Mabel, "There are government agents after us and the whole town has probably gone _crazy_ because of the gravity changes!"

"Why are there agents after you?" Stanley questioned.

"Later," said Stan.

" _No_!" Stanley snapped, "How are we going to get the agents off your back?"

Mabel looked at the ground, _think Mabel…think._ The room was quiet, with everyone thinking. Until, Mabel broke the silence.

"I have an idea!" everyone looked at her with curiosity. She continued, "We are going to need jelly, Old Man McGucket, and _a lot_ of attack glitter!"

Everyone stared at her, "Jelly? Fiddleford? Attack glitter?" Stanley repeated.

Mabel's grin got even wider, "Hey, do you guys know how to act?" she said tilting her head.

Stanley looked at Stan, "What in the world is attack glitter!"


	4. Running Away

_Ding!_ Dipper pushed the elevator button. As the elevator made its way up Dipper could hear the faint sounds of sirens and car horns. When the elevator stopped and opened a gust of dust blew at Dipper's face. He coughed, and started to walk up the stairs. Every step he took his knees wanted to give in, but he needed to keep going. On the walls there were scratches and burn marks. Dipper got to the top of the stairs and pushed on the vending machine. Instead of sliding open, it fell forward on the gift shop floor. Dipper shielded his eyes as glass flew everywhere.

Dipper could barely see anything, though, because outside it was dark. He took the backpack off his shoulders and zipped it open. He reached his hand inside and grabbed the flash light. Dipper clicked the button, letting the flashlight illuminate the room. He gasped as he stepped in the gift shop. Everything was broken and smashed, a layer of dust and dirt covered the floor. He felt uneasy as he walked to the middle of the room. The entire shack was literally tipped to the side.

He made his way to the door that led into the living room. Opening it, he saw that the TV was on the ground blinking on and off. There was water covering the rug because of the tank-full of water that had been tipped over and shattered. Dipper sprinted fast through the living room so his shoes wouldn't get wet from the water, but it didn't help.

As Dipper exited the room he nearly had a heart attack as a piece of the ceiling fell and hit the ground, creating a whole in the floor.

Grabbing his chest he sighed, and started to walk up the stairs to the attic. When he got to the top he looked out of the broken window in the attic. Dipper could see some of the pine trees surrounding the area had been tipped over. He then continued to his bedroom. As Dipper entered, he had to keep his arms out to stay balanced. He went by his side of the room and looked at what to grab.

Dipper took off the binoculars hanging above his bed and grabbed a pen. He un-zippered the back pack again and dropped them in along with Journal #3 that was already in there. Then he grabbed a map of the town out from under his bed. Dipper stopped and thought if running away was a good idea. But that thought pasted as fast as it came. He stood up, he was ready to leave.

As Dipper closed the front door to the shack, he felt the ground start to shake. He looked back at the Mystery Shack and noticed a red light emitting from it. Dipper turned away; he didn't want to know what it was. He reminded himself that he was done with Stan and Mabel. Dipper ran into the woods as fast as he could, telling himself not to stop. He whimpered as he ran away. Dipper really didn't want to leave, but something inside him kept telling Dipper that it was for the greater good. He heard the sirens comminute to drone as he ran farther away from the shack. Helicopters flew above him, making him hide under the trees.

Dipper continued to run for another ten minutes and finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped at a clearing. Dipper settled down on the damp grass, next to a fallen tree. He hugged his knees to his chest. The only thing Dipper could do was cry. Cry about how alone he felt right now. His tears stung his eyes and made everything else seem blurry; all he could really see were shadows. Dipper shivered as the wind started to pick up around him, it was getting colder by the minute. Dipper lay there, letting his chest slowly rise and fall. He fell asleep, with tears falling from his eyes.


	5. Do You Trust Me?

Crunch, crunch crunch. Dipper shivered as he walked through the woods, only everything was grey which made him bite his lip. Every so often he felt like someone was watching him, which made him spin around to be sure.

"Hello," he called out.

No answer.

He kept walking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow. Dipper spun around and repeated himself, "Hello? Is somebody there?"

Nobody answered, he only heard and echo of himself.

He walked farther and started to see a faint yellow light up ahead. Dipper tiptoed closer to it, making sure no one could hear him. As he got closer he saw that the light was coming from an image on the forest floor. It was a type of wheel shaped image, with tiny blue symbols around it. Dipper could make out some of the symbols including a Pine Tree. Dipper moved his attention to the middle of the of the wheel design and notice an all too familiar dream-demon.

"Ah, _Pine Tree_ , I see you finally decided to run away," called a cheerful voice from behind him.

Dipper turned around and furrowed his brows. He had enough of this guy appearing all the time. Especially at a time like this, "Bill! Just leave me alone! Ok…" Dipper almost stuttered.

Bill looked offended and floated to the ground, "Look, kid, I really do feel for you. And I want to help ya out a bit." He said tenderly.

Dipper was almost surprised at Bill's comment, "Really, you want to help _me_ out? After you promise to help me out before and instead you posses my body! Do you really think that I am going to trust you again?"

Bill floated back up and moved closer to Dipper, "Kid, do you really have any other choice?" Bill put his arm around Dipper, which made Dipper even madder.

Dipper pushed away from Bill and started walking away, "Yes, I do have another choice, which is to walk away from _you_!"

Bill moved his fingers in a circle and Dipper started to get pushed back in an invisible force.

"Let me _go_ , you creep!"

Bill ignored him, "Pine Tree, let me tell you something. I know what you are going through."

That comment made Dipper stop shouting and he stuttered, "N-no you don't."

Bill snapped his fingers, which made the force that pulled Dipper towards him stop. He floated above Dipper's head and said, "Sure I do kid."

Bill began to make a projection come out through his eye. Images of Dipper as a kid appeared, "Dipper Pines, a boy who got bullied throughout his life. Who got called Nerd or Adorable. So persistent too. You tried to get everybody to believe the theories you had, but they brushed you off. You never did have that many friends as a kid. You weren't really good at socializing, were you? Oh no, not as good as you twin sister, Mabel. She made you jealous all the time, didn't she?"

Dipper thought for a moment. Everything that Bill said was true. Dipper was starting to feel very vulnerable. Bill continued, "Then, when you came to Gravity Falls you started to trust her more than you ever did." Images of Dipper and Mabel together started appearing in the projection, "You had a lot of fun with her and Stan." Then a more recent image appeared, it was him, Mabel, and Stan shooting fireworks off the roof. This made Dipper want to cry again. Dipper turned his head as he heard them laughing together. "Then, everything went crazy." Dipper looked up as he saw the government agents separating Mabel and him from Stan. "You were so sure that Stan was innocent, too. Until," an Image of Dipper and Mabel finding Stan's hideout appeared. "You found out that Stan had many more secrets of his own. And when you thought you could trust your sister to stop the portal, she trusted Stan over _YOU_."

At that moment his eye became blue and the projection stopped. Bill's hands lit up with fire.

"You really _do_ know what I am going through." Dipper said, looking up to meet Bill's eye.

"Look kid, I know I messed with you in the past, but now you can trust me fully."

Bill extended his right arm to Dipper, "So how's about we work together, eh?"

Bill's hand sparked with a cyan flame. Dipper looked at Bill and asked, "I really can trust you?"

Bill's body showed an image, "Pine Tree look at what you family is doing right now." It showed Mabel, Stan, and Stan's brother laughing.

"It's like they don't even know you're gone. Believe me, you can trust me, Pine Tree," Bill said.

Dipper gulped and extended his hand to meet Bill's. He let his hand get enveloped in flames.

If Bill had a mouth Dipper sworn that he would have seen the biggest smile in the world, "Do you trust me completely, Pine Tree?"

Dipper furrowed his brows and nodded, " _I do..."_


	6. Forgiveness, Truth, and Jelly

Soos yelped in pain as Stan helped him up from the ground.

"Thanks, Dude," Soos said.

Stan smiled and started to walk with Soos to the elevator, "Don't mention it."

Stanley and Mabel walked behind them. Stanley saw that Mabel was looking at the ground. He nudged her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Mabel looked up at him and said nothing. Stanley waited for an answer and then said, "I mean with everything going on?"

Mabel shrugged, "I don't know, and I mean I didn't even know about you until like eight minutes ago and my brother is gone and he could be hurt or worse! And I guess I just need some time to think about this stuff," She looked up at him, "Ya know?"

Stanley half-smiled, "I know."

It got quiet again as they made their way into the elevator. Stan pushed the button to go upstairs. No one really talked on their way up; they just stared at the ground. But, Mabel would usually hear the occasional whimper of pain from Soos.

"Hey, Mabel." Stan said turning to her, "so, what's that plan of yours?"

Mabel smiled, "Oh, you'll see."

 _Ding!_ The elevator stopped and everyone got out, "Do you want me to help you up the stairs, Soos?" asked Stan.

Soos nodded, "Ya, I can't really move it."

Mabel said, "I think there is some leg wraps in the kitchen, Soos."

As Stan helped Soos hop up the stairs, Mabel ran up the stairs and shouted, "Dipper, are you there?" she turned to Stan, "Grunkle Stan? I think you need to see this." Stan looked worried and moved faster up the stairs with Soos.

"Dude!" Soos gasped pointing at the gift shop, "What happened?"

Stanley's eyes got wide, "What _did_ happen…to my house! Stan what did you do?" Stanley walked to the middle of the gift shop, where the cash register used to be, "A gift shop! Why?"

Stan helped Soos around some of the glass on the floor and said, "Stanley, to activate that portal it cost a lot of money, you know!"

"I know but… _but!"_

Stan interrupted him, "Stanley I…I…" Stan walked up to Stanley and started to cry, "I missed just you so much."

Stanley's mouth dropped and said, "Stan I know," and at that Stan hugged Stanley.

"I got in to so much trouble to get you back," cried Stanford.

Stanley patted Stan's back, "I know, I am so sorry Stan. Thank you so much," Stanley started to cry.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

Mabel asked, "What, what did he do?"

Stan turned to Mabel, "I think Stanley should tell this one."

Stanley looked at Stan, "Fine," he said rubbing his eyes.

Soos cut in, "Dudes, shouldn't we go somewhere safe?"

Everyone nodded and Stanley said, "I will tell you later Mabel, ok?" She nodded.

"Mabel, go pack your stuff. Soos, I will bandage up your leg. Stanley, uh, go get some jelly. It's in the top shelf in the kitchen. Just follow me," Stan said.

Mabel ran to the living room and tried to avoid the water on the floor, "Dipper? Are you in here?" Mabel was getting really worried about where Dipper was. At a time like this everybody had to stick together. She ran to the attic and got her suitcase. Mabel turned her head to face Dipper's bed. She noticed that some of his stuff was missing, "Stan!" Mabel called. She snatched her jar of glitter, labeled "Attack Glitter", and ran down stairs. She started to cry, she knew why Dipper was gone. It was because she trusted Stan instead of him. But if she listened to Dipper then her Grandpa wouldn't be here. Also because she did open the portal Bill couldn't escape. She still felt terrible.

"Stan," she said walking into the kitchen.

"What?" called a scratchy voice. Mabel walked in to find Stan helping Soos with his broken leg and Stanley mix three bowls of jelly in a big bowl.

"I went to the attic to get my stuff and I found that some of Dipper's stuff was missing!"

Stan stopped working on Soos and looked surprised, "Did you check everywhere?"

"Yes!" cried Mabel, "He probably hates me, for not trusting him. Stan we have to find him!"

Stan nodded, "Stanley, you almost done?"

Stanley lifted up the bowl of jelly, "Mabel is this good enough?"

Mabel wiped away a tear from her eyes, "Yes, that's good."

Stanley put the bowl on the table and walked up to Mabel, "I'm sure we will find your brother."

Mabel nodded and hugged Stanley. He lifted up his eye brows and then hugged her back.

Just then the front door slammed open and someone shouted, "Stan, you better give me a good explanation about what's going on here! Just this morning I saw you get arrested and then about twenty minutes ago the gravity stopped and there were people going insane! I know you're in here! Get over here right now!"


	7. Ice Bag

The red head stormed into the kitchen. She had a cut knee and a bruised chin. She shouted, " _Stan_ what the heck is going on!" She stopped and looked at Stan then turned to Stanley. "Is there something I missed? Or I just hit my head pretty hard after the gravity came back on." She said rubbing her eyes.

Stan breathed, " _Wendy_ , this is my twin brother, Stanley A.K.A the author of the journals."

Wendy turned her head, " _You're_ the author? Wow, I must do a _really_ good job sleeping at work to miss _this_."

"No, he came out of a Universe Portal underneath the mystery Shack about twenty minutes ago. To get him back there was minor gravity anomalies that happened." Stan interrupted

Wendy repeated, " _Minor gravity anomalies_? I was clinging on a tree for my life! A fire started downtown! There are helicopters and FBI guys everywhere! And what the heck is a _Universe_ _Portal_?"

Stan nodded, "The agents looking for me. Mabel has a plan to get them off my back and I'm not really sure where it's going yet. And thirty years ago my brother created a portal that would allow you to gain all the secrets of the universe."

Wendy leaned on the door frame, " _Ok_ …let me get this straight. This is your twin brother and the FBI guys are after you so Mabel has a plan? And the portal is the thing that caused the gravity biz?"

Stan shrugged, "That about sums it up."

Wendy turned to Soos, "What happened to your foot?"

Soos looked at it, "I broke it."

Wendy frowned, then turned to face Mabel, "Where's Dipper?"

Mabel shook her head, "I don't know. He was just here too!"

Wendy sighed, "Ok, you guys continue with Mabel's plan and I'll find Dipper."

Stan stood up, "Wendy be very careful!"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Pshh! Since when did Stan Pines start looking out for me?"

Stan smiled and then he crossed his arms and shrugged, "What! Looking out for you, ridiculous!"

Wendy smiled, "Hey," she said turning to Stanley, "Sorry, dude, but I didn't get your name yet."

Stanley extended his hand, "My name is Stanley Pines." Wendy shook his hand and laughed.

"Stanley? Stanford? Wow, your parents must've like hated you or something."

Stanley and Stan looked at each other, "Basically."

"Yeah."

Wendy stopped laughing, "Oh…"

Stan slapped Stanley's back, "Just kidding!"

Soos stared at them then said, "Dude! Hahahaha!"

Stan grinned at Soos, "Easy Soos."

Stanley gasped, "Oh! Stan we are missing one tiny detail…" he whispered something in to his ear.

"Oh! Wendy, has Dipper ever told you about a floating triangle?" Stan asked.

Wendy thought for a moment. Dipper had told her about lots of monsters and creatures, "Ya, didn't Dipper, Soos, and Mabel fight him in your mind or something?"

Mabel nodded, "That's the one!"

Stan and Stanley explained everything to Wendy. They told her about the upcoming apocalypse and what was happening right now under the shack.

"That's a lot to take in!"" started Wendy. Everyone nodded. She continued, "So, an evil floating triangle is going to come out of the portal and destroy the world?" Wendy asked.

"Yup," said Mabel.

"Ok! I'm going to find Dipper and I'll return soon, ok!" said Wendy adjusting her hat. She started to sprint out the door when Mabel stopped her, "Wendy, you are going to need this," Mabel handed Wendy Dipper's pine tree hat.

"Thanks and have fun with your plan," Wendy said nudging Mabel.

"Don't mention it and _oh I will_!" said Mabel. Wendy shut the front door as Waddles came running up to Mabel. She picked him up and kissed his head, "Poor little guy, you must have been scared to death!"

Mabel turned back to Soos, Stan, and Stanley and smiled, " _Let's get started_."


	8. Mabel's Plan: Part 1

Mabel rubbed her hands together and said, "Ready for the best plan to ever have been thought of?"

Stanley and Stan looked at each other and shrugged. Soos smiled, "I totally am, Dude!"

"Ok, Grandpa Stan hand me the bowl of jelly," Mabel said. Stanley obeyed and gave Mabel the jelly. Mabel looked skeptical at it the swiped her finger in the gooey sweet jam and licked it, "Yep! This is perfect!" Mabel picked up the bowl and put it on the table.

Stan shrugged, "I still don't get what your plan is."

Mabel turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Grunkle Stan, I am a plan _master_. You don't need to worry about a thing!"

Stan mumbled under his breath, "That's debatable."

Mabel got her container of "Attack Glitter" and placed it next to the jelly, she turned aroud, "Now, all we need is McGucket!"

Stanley shifted his weight, "Why?"

Mabel hesitated, "Well, Dipper, my brother, thought that McGucket was the Author of the journals, so we questioned him about it. He said he couldn't remember anything before 1982 at the History Museum. Me, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy decided to go there with him to look for clues about why he couldn't remember anything."

Stan interrupted, "When did you do that?"

Mabel ignored him and continued, "We discovered that there was an evil mind erasing society that erased people's memories. It turned out that McGucket was the founder of it so that was awkward! Anyway, they used a memory erasing gun! I'm thinking we can use the gun to erase some memories… _important memories_ , "Mabel titled her head and looked at ceiling, "I don't know about you but, I wouldn't want those agents to be looking for Stan while we are trying to save the world."

Stanley nodded, "That's a great idea Mabel! But, I still don't get it. What's with the jelly and _Attack_ _Glitter_?"

Mabel frowned, "You will have to wait, Stan where do you keep the shovels?"

Stan rolled his eyes, "Kid you are going way too fast for me! Please tell us what your plan is."

Mabel stamped her foot, "Why can't I make this a surprise? _FINE_! Soos, Stan, and Stanley, we are going to fake Stan's death."

Everyone's eyes got wide. Soos said, "What?"

 **SirDippingTree: Sorry that this chapter is so short. Tomorrow I will have a long one!**


	9. The What-scape?

Wendy was careful when helicopters would fly above the trees. She would hide behind a log or climb up a pine tree for cover. Stan had told her that the government agents were here because of him, she knew Stan was a cheap-boss but she didn't know what it was for besides the _portal-thing_ under the shack. Wendy called Dipper's name about every eight steps she took. She was really worried about Dipper. He had never run away before. Wendy froze in her tracks as she heard the sound of another approaching helicopter. She dove under one of the pine trees next to her, scratching the palm of her hand.

" _Ouch_ ," she hissed under breath.

She waited for the noise of the helicopter to stop before she continued to look for her friend. Wendy's heart stopped as the helicopter's spot light flashed on. She was breathing heavy and she felt like her heart was about to explode from her chest. She waited. And waited. But she could still hear the droning of the helicopter's engine. Wendy curiously peaked out from under the tree. She saw that the helicopter was already about a mile away. What was the noise then? Just then she saw a red light emit from where the Mystery Shack was. Wendy remembered Stan saying that that triangle guy was going to come out of the portal soon. That would be the start of the apocalypse. Was that from the portal then?

Wendy stood up and brushed the pine needles and dirt off of her body.

"Dipper!" she called out, "Dipper, where _are_ you!" Wendy rubbed her eyes, she was getting tired. She took off her hat and reached in it for her watch. She always thought it was weird to keep a watch in her hat instead of around her wrist, but it worked. Wendy checked the time. It was 11:56pm. Wendy yawned and started to walk again, "Dipper? _Please_! Please come out, I need to talk to you! P...please..."

Wendy fell to the ground. Her eyelids felt _so_ heavy. Wendy closed her eyes and fell out of consciousness.

'''''''

Wendy opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She stood up and looked at her watch; 11:56pm. _11:56pm?_ Didn't she just fall asleep? Wasn't it morning already? Wendy looked around and gasped. She noticed that something was off, the color. Everything was grey.

"Where am I?" Wendy asked herself.

"The mindscape," someone answered.

Wendy spun around and smiled, "Dipper! There you are!" Wendy ran up to her friend and embraced him. She let go and looked serious, "Dude! I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"

Dipper put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I'm sorry, I was just really sad that Mabel didn't trust me. I acted really childish, sorry."

Wendy leaned down to face Dipper, "It's ok but, you shouldn't say sorry to me. There's someone else that needs an apology."

Dipper nodded, "I know, it's Mabel."

Wendy ruffled his hair, "Yah, she was really worried about you, man."

Dipper looked up, " _Really_?"

Wendy laughed, "Yes! I think she cried a little too."

"Mmm," Dipper mummbled.

Wndy giggled, "Oh, Dude! I have something for you!" Wendy walked back to where she was sleeping and picked up the pine tree hat. Wendy walked back to Dipper and placed it on his head, "There we go!"

Dipper smiled, "Thanks."

"Now, where did you say that we were again? The _what-sape_?" Wendy asked, looking around.

"Mindscape," Dipper corrected, "I think we are sleeping right now and this is just happening in our heads."

"Ok? So how do we escape? Do we just like wake up or something?"

Dipper shrugged, "Maybe…"

Wendy lifted up her arm and pinched it, "Wake up. Wake up, wake up!" Nothing happened; the only difference it made was that Wendy had a red mark on her arm from pinching herself.

Dipper smiled, "Its ok," he closed his eyes, "Let me try!"

"Sure Dude."

Dipper stood still, and then he snapped his fingers. It was a weird sensation for Wendy, coming out of the "mindscape". It was like as if you had just gone on a rollercoaster for the first time. You didn't know what it would be like, and then when you were on it you had that crazy rush of adrenaline.

''''''''

Wendy opened her eyes. It was still night time, and the color was back! Wendy checked her watch, 12:15. She had only been asleep for nineteen minutes. Wendy stood up and yawned, she didn't feel tired anymore; it was as if she had gotten a full-night's sleep. Wendy looked next to her and saw Dipper, "Dude, ya did it! How?"

Dipper looked at his hands, "I don't know, it just happened."

Wendy slapped his backpack, "Cool, now let's get back to the shack. Mabel has a plan of how to get rid of the government agents."

"Ok, great," Dipper gave Wendy a thumbs-up.

They started to walk and one question was still bugging Wendy, "Hey, Dip?

He looked up, "Yah?"

"Are you ok with everything? I mean 'cause this is all a lot to take in, ya know?"

"Yes, I know. I'm fine."

Wendy smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, now let's go!"

Together they ran back to the shack. But, if Wendy looked harder at Dipper when he answered her, she could have seen him cross his fingers behind his back.


	10. Mabel's Plan: Part 2

Stan paced back and forth in the kitchen, mumbling to himself, "Fake my death? What are you talking about kid? That's crazy! How would we even do that?"

Mabel pulled out a chair from the table and sat next to Soos, "How would we do that? You already faked Stanleys death."

Stan stopped pacing, "How did you know about that?"

"Before me and Dipper found you secret hide out, we went through your office and found a news paper clipping that said: STAN PINES DEAD."

"You went through my office?" Stan nearly shouted. He continued to pace again.

"Dude, I think Mabel could be on to something?" Soos commented, shrugging.

Stan kept pacing, "Mabel, how…what?" Stan turned to face his brother, "Stanley what do you think?"

Staley threw his hands up, "Well do you think I have a better idea?"

Stan blinked, "Uh… _yeah_! You're the science geek here."

Stanley frowned and rolled his eyes, " _Watch it_! I might just go back in that portal 'cause a that."

Mabel rested her elbow on the table and huffed, "Can you two please stop fighting? Let me just explain. After we get the agents out of the way we can," Mabel paused and stood up on the chair. She lifted her left foot on the table, she continued, " _Save the world_!"

Stanley raised an eyebrow at Stan. Stan rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, ok. Mabel, we have the glitter and the jelly, so we just need-"

" _McGucket_ ," finished Stanley. Stan nodded then pulled out his countdown watch. He read: 12:18. Stan sighed, "Stanley the apocalypse in at 6:00 in the morning and right now its 12:18."

Stanley groaned and started to rub his temples, "That's about five in a half hours. We have about five in a half hours left till the end of the world."

Mabel jumped off from the chair and hit the ground with a thud, "Then let's get started! Soos, can you stay here and get some rest? I don't want you to get your foot hurt anymore that it is."

"Sure Dude, but can I have some food?" Soos said rubbing his stomach, "I was going to eat at Yumberjacks but I had to go and protect the vending machine."

Mabel smiled, "Sure, Soos." She walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She reached in and grabbed a pudding cup that she and Dipper bought earlier that week, "Here," she said handing it to Soos.

"Thanks Hambone."

Mabel turned back to Stan and Stanley, "you two are going to get McGucket."

Stanley flinched, "Um maybe you and Stanford should do it. I mean you know he might react a little bit more…nice…to you…"

Mabel raised her brows, "Why are you so nervous Grandpa Stan?"

Stanley froze, "Nervous! _Me_? No! It's just that he might get freaked out if he sees me."

Mabel rolled her eyes, "We have to work together on this! Just trust me!" Stanley took a deep breath and nodded. "Good," Mabel said, "And I will dig a hole!"

" _Dig a hole_?" Stan said squinting.

"Yep! You will see. My plan will work better if you guys don't know what will really happen step by step. Just get McGucket. Stan as soon as you get him, you will have to come back to the shack. I don't want you to get caught by the FBI guys. Stanley, you and McGucket will go to the History Museum and get the mind erasing gun. Then come back here as soon as possible!"

Stan nodded, the corners of his mouth upturning, "Kid, you are one smart-bedazzled cookie."

Mabel grinned, "Yes Grunkle Stan, yes I am!"

Stanley reached out and grabbed Stan's hand, "You ready, Bro?"

Stan slapped his back, "Oh yeah."

"Mr. Pines?"

Stan turned to face Soos, "What?"

"Stay safe."

"No promises." This made Soos giggle.

Stan and Stanley walked out the front door together and headed down the trail that leads to town. Mabel turned to Soos, "Where does Stan keep the shovels?"

Soos ripped open his pudding cup, "The side of the shack, by the gift shop entrance."

"Ok I will be right back," Mabel said running to front door. She opened it as the ground started to rumble again from the portal. The vibrations made her stomach turn. Mabel walked along the side of the house, squinting in the dark to find the shovels. She turned to the gift sop entrance and found a metal shovel about the size of herself, "Found you!" she said cheerfully. As she reached out to grab it she heard a low cackle coming from come behind her.

" _Well_ , Mabel Pines. Long time no see."

The sound of the voice sent shivers down her spine; it was a voice she never wanted to hear _ever_ again. Slowly she turned around. In front of her stood a small boy with the biggest hair you'd ever see.

 **SirDippingTree: Hey guys, today's Alex and Ariel Hirsch's birthday! So I published this chapter on 6/18 at 6:18 pm. And if you subtract the time of the apocalypse in my story: 6:00 and the time it is in the story (the time that Stan's watch says) :12:18, you get 618!**

 **Do you get it?**


	11. The Return of Gideon

Mabel dropped the metal shovel. She was speechless; Mabel didn't know what to say _. Wasn't he supposed to be in jail? How did he get out?_ Mabel blinked.

" _What_? Did I frighten you Mabel? That's not a good way to treat a lil old friend." Gideon said smugly walking up to her.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "We _aren't_ friends and we will _never_ be friends!" Mabel squinted, "But how did you escape from prison?"

Gideon giggled, "Oh, Mabel! I have my ways," he stared to observe his finger nails, "Plus, I wouldn't want to tell ya _all_ my secrets."

Mabel turned her head, "Well how did you manage to get past the government people?"

"Once I escaped there were about a million government agents and cops around. So I did my best not to get seen. Then the gravity stopped and I saw a light comin' from where the shack was. I was curious and once the gravity came back on I decided to come here."

Mabel leaned over to pick up the shovel. Gideon smiled and said, "By the way, what _did_ cause the gravity anomalies?"

Mabel squinted, "I don't have to tell you!"

"Aw, Mabel my Marshmalla', why not," Gideon pouted. He looked at the shovel in Mabel's hands, " _Hmm_ , what are ya doin' anyway?" he looked at the pitch black sky, "And in the middle of the night?"

Mabel wondered if she should tell him about what happened. She really didn't want this little midget to ruin her awesome plan. In the middle of Mable's thought the ground started to shake again, the Mystery Shack light up with a red light.

Gideon lifted his brows at Mabel. Mabel slapped her face, she felt like she was making a very big mistake. Mabel whispered, "Maybe we should talk inside about this."

Gideon followed Mabel inside the shack. Mabel opened the door and shouted, "Soos, I'm back!"

"Did you find the shovel Hambone?"

Mabel walked into the kitchen, "Yup!" Mabel said holding up the shovel. Gideon strolled in behind her.

"Ahh! Intruder, kill it with fire and lasers, dude!" Soos screamed, throwing the empty pudding cup at Gideon.

Gideon dodged the pudding cup and shouted, "Watch it, you over grown jelly bean!"

Mabel stepped in between them, "Stop! Soos," she said calmly, "Gideon's on our side… _I think_ ," she said looking at Gideon.

Soos put his hands in his lap and said, "You may enter the room."

Gideon wiped his forehead as Mabel pulled out a chair for herself and Gideon, they both sat down. In the light of the room Mabel could see that Gideon looked really tired. He was wearing an orange prison suit. His hair wasn't in its usual _poof_ , instead it was messed up and it was covered in twigs. Gideon had some dirt on his face too.

Mabel sighed, "Ok, Gideon. We have a really weird history, but if I am going to tell you this stuff you have to listen to me and not be weird."

Gideon responded, "Yes I know, but I can't resist ya. You're just so _perfect_."

Mabel stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged, " _Ew_! Gideon just, you, you need to stop!"

Gideon sighed, "Oh fine, now continue."

"Ok, so before you to get in on this, _please_ promise me that you won't do any funny business. Like you know, creating an evil scheme or turning ourselves against each other."

Gideon nodded, "I promise," he said crossing his heart.

Mabel said, " _Ok_ , the government agents are here because of Stan. He stole some radioactive waste and they arrested him. Then he escaped," Mabel blinked, "Gideon the main point of this is that the end of the world is in about five in half hours."

Gideon's eye twitched, "What?"

Mabel explained to Gideon what happened and what was going to come out of the portal. Mabel left out the tiny detail that Stan had a twin brother and that he wrote the journals. She wanted to see the reaction on Gideon's face when Stanley came back. Throughout it Gideon just listened, at the end he squinted at Mabel, "So the portal under the shack is going to release the dream demon, Bill Cipher?"

Mabel nodded, "Yes."

"Where's your brother and Stanford?" Gideon asked looking around.

Mabel replied, "Dipper ran away so Wendy is going to find him and Stan is going to get McGucket. It's all part of my plan to get rid of the agent, they are looking for Stan."

Gideon nodded, "See, I told ya that you would need me."

Mabel nodded, "Ya, I guess you did." Mabel looked Gideon in the eyes, "Can I tell you something?"

Gideon smiled, "Anything, Mabel my dearest."

Mabel leaned over and whispered something in Gideon's ear. Gideon nodded and smiled, "Mabel, you are clever!"

Soos leaned in to listen, "Dude, what are you saying?"

Mabel stopped talking and said, "Sorry Soos, but this is Gideon's part of the plan, _no listening_!"

Soos shrugged. Mabel continued to whisper, "You got it Gideon?"

"Yes, but how it glitter going to do that?" Gideon asked.

Mabel smirked, "Oh, Gideon! I have my ways," she stared to observe her finger nails, "Plus, I wouldn't want to tell you _all_ my secrets."

Gideon smiled, "Mabel, you know you really are perfect."

"Ew," Mabel frowned and stood up, "I _told you_ no funny business!" She walked to the refrigerator.

Gideon stood up, "Sorry, that probably got kind of weird for ya I suppose."

Mabel opened the refrigerator and looked around, " _You think_? Hey, do you want anything? Because we are going to need all the food we can get before the apocalypse."

Before Gideon could answer the door slammed open, " _Mabel, Soos, I found Dipper_!"

Mabel slammed the refrigerator door closed and turned around. In the door way was Wendy and Dipper. Dipper slowly stepped in the kitchen. Mabel stared at him.

"Dipper?" Mabel whispered. He stepped in front of her.

"Mabel," he said slowly, "I-" Mabel ran up and hugged her brother.

"Ugh!" Dipper grunted.

Mabel whimpered, "Bro, I'm so sorry!"

"No," he said rubbing her back, "It's my fault. You did the right thing for trusting Stan."

Mabel looked up, "Really? And you're not mad?"

Dipper looked down, "Not really."

"I'm sorry Dipper."

"Me too…"


	12. Mystery Trio

The main street lights flickered on and off as Stanford led Stanley to the dump. There wasn't really any agents or cops on this side of town, they were all by the police station, taking orders on how to find Stan. When Wendy said a fire started downtown she wasn't kidding. About half of the fire stations team was attempting to put it out, while the other half was at the police station. There were cars flipped over in the middle of the road and every so often Stanley and Stanford heard a scream.

"Hugh ptt!" Stanford spit on the ground. This made Stanley gag. Stanford looked at him and asked, "What?"

Stanley looked back on the main street road and said, " _Oh_ nothing. It's just that we are not _supposed_ to get caught and with your loud obnoxious spits, we most likely will."

Stanford rolled his eyes, "Man, Poindexter, who broke _your_ glasses?"

Stanley scratched his head, "Well, I don't know! I'm just kind of nervous to see Fiddleford."

"Really? Why? You two had loads of fun together, doing nerdy stuff," Stanford kicked a rock, "You never really included me, so you two were like best friends."

Stanley laughed, "You never wanted to do the "nerdy stuff" with us, so don't tell me that I never included-"

Before Stanley could finish his sentence, Stanford put a hand over his mouth and pulled him to the side of the road, "Shush!"

"What?" Stanley whispered. Stanford pointed to a government car driving past. "Oh," Stanley mumbled. They stood back up and brushed themselves off. They kept walking until they reached the dump. Stanley looked up at the sign, he read, " _It's a real dump_? Why are we here?"

Stanford walked in and said, "I think this is where the old guy lives."

"A dump?"

"Yah!" Stanford said, laughing.

They walked up to McGucket's make-shift house, "Hello? Anyone uh…home," Stanford said looking disgusted at what McGucket called a "home".

Stanly pulled back the animal-fur "door" and walked inside. He looked around, "Nobody's in here." Stanley looked again, "Nothings in here."

"What do ya mean?" Stanford asked coming inside. He looked around, almost everything was gone.

"Did he pack up and go or something?" asked Stanley. Stanford shrugged, "Dun know."

The noise of some agents made Stanley stop looking and peak out of McGucket's home.

"Stanford, _look_ ," he whispered. Stanford peaked out with Stanley.

"If any of you see the old man, _fire on sight_!" said Agent Powers. The rest of the government agents nodded, "Yes sir!"

Stanley looked at what they were carrying, "Stan, the agents have a high quality tranquilizer guns!"

Stanford gulped, "Yup if they see me they are most likely going to shoot."

They watched as the agents walked along the sidewalk and get further out of sight.

"Ok, they are gone," sighed Stanley.

"Good, now where's McGucket?" asked Stanford, scratching his head.

Stanley shrugged, "I don't know. So what do we do now?"

"Mmm?" grumbled Stanford, "So I guess we came out here for nothing!"

"Guess so."

The screech of a bus made Stanley and Stanford peek outside again. The bus doors opened and the bus driver threw an old man out, "Never come on this bus again! You're banned!"

The old man stood up and shouted, "But I need to get out of town before the machine reaches its highest peak!"

"Don't we all want to get out of town? Go find another bus, old man! And take _this_!" the bus driver threw a sack out of the bus and slammed the doors shut. The bus started up with a low rumble and quickly drove away.

The old man grabbed the sack off from the ground and mumbled, "Aw Fiddleford, ya really had to introduce that bus driver to your raccoon wife? Come on sweetie, we are going to find another way out of town!" a small raccoon noise came from the sack. The old man started to walk away.

Stanley rubbed his head and said, "Did he say Fiddleford?" he stood up and looked at Stanford, "Stay here, Bro."

Stanley walked out of the make-shift house and ran towards the old man, "Excuse me sir, but did you say Fiddleford?" The old man stopped walking and turned around. He gasped and started to run away, "Stop, drop, and roll! I repeat stop, drop, and roll! They're a comin' for me! Raccoon wife, if I don't make it out alive, I've always loved ya."

Stanley ran after him and tackled the old man to the ground, "Are you Fiddleford McGucket?" he said turning the man to face him.

The old man quivered in fear, "Don't eat me! I'm like 99% beard and the other percent is bone," the old man opened his eyes and looked at Stanley, "Stanley? _Stanley Pines_?"

Stanley laughed, "Fiddleford! Yes, it's me!" he said lifting McGucket up and spinning him around.

"But I- I don't understand. How did? What?" McGucket whimpered.

"You remember Stanford right?" asked Stanley. McGucket nodded. "Well I guess for the past thirty years he kept the Universe Portal running and an hour ago I got free!"

McGucket scrambled to his feet, "Ya well you and I both know who will come out next!"

"I know, I know, and we need your help. Stanford needs to get rid of the government agents. My granddaughter, Mabel has a plan. We need you to make it work."

"You want my help? Stanley, I'm just putting myself back together from before. Before, I was really freaked out about what happened. But," McGucket looked at Stanley, "What do you need, and why me?"

Stanley explained about what Mabel's plan was and why they needed him. McGucket sighed, "I guess this is important then, fine I'll help an old buddy out."

"Thanks, Fiddleford!" Stanley said cheerfully.

Stanford was getting bored of waiting around on these two nerds, "Psst! Poindexter! You done?"

Stanley gave him A thumbs-up. Stanford smiled, now he could go back to the shack. Stan walked out to meet the two science geeks, "Hey, Nerd," he said slapping McGucket's back.

"Hey Moron," said McGucket.

Stanley giggled, "Do you know what this reminds me of?" he stuck his hand in between them, "Mystery Trio?"

Stanford shrugged and put his hand on top of his brother's, "Mystery Trio."

They both looked and McGucket, he smiled, putting his hand in, " _Mystery Trio_."

Stanley looked at McGucket, "One question. Why do you live in a dump and why are you calling that raccoon your wife."

Fiddleford giggled awkwardly, " _Well_ …"


	13. What Is That Doing Here?

Dipper let go of Mabel, "I hope you can forgive me."

Mabel smiled, "Aw, Dipper, of course I can Dipper! I don't blame you for running away."

Dipper smiled weakly, "So no hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings!" Mabel said lightly punching her brother in the arm. Dipper laughed and lightly punched her back.

Gideon interrupted, "Excuse me Dipper but, I never got to answer Mabel."

Dipper turned around and furrowed his brows, " _Wait_ , what _he_ is doing here? Gideon, I thought that you were in jail!"

Mabel looked at her brother, "Let me explain, Dipper, Gideon is on our side. He sort of escaped from prison and came here; he is going to help us get rid of the government agents. I have a plan."

Dipper crossed his arms, " _Pff, on our side_ ," he repeated, "I don't know Mabel; he tried to destroy us the last time we saw him! Do you want that to happen again?"

Gideon put his hands up in defense, "Listen here Dipper, I know I have been a threat to ya all in the past but now I think we need to put aside our differences and work together. Maybe if we-"

Dipper cut in, "No way short stack, I don't think so!"

Wendy put her hand on Dipper's shoulder, making Dipper stop talking and look up at her, "Dude, call me crazy but, I think Gideon might actually have a good point about this."

Dipper looked back at Gideon, then turned to face Soos, "Soos, do you think that this is a good idea?"

"Yah Dude, I think he might have changed…" Soos said shrugging. Dipper closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine, Gideon, you can help us," Dipper narrowed his eyes at Gideon, " _But_ , if you step _anywhere_ out of line, you _will_ regret it."

Gideon blinked, he didn't know what had gotten into Dipper. Sure, Dipper had threatened him befor but he had never seen this look on Dipper's face before. It was a look that said _you_ _better watch your back!_

Mabel hugged Dipper, "Thanks, Bro bro! Ok, so I told everyone else the plan but not you. We are going to fake Stan's death. We already have jelly and Attack Glitter, Stan is going to get McGucket."

Dipper raised his eyebrow, "Why do we need _that_ stuff?"

Mabel laughed, "Oh you will have to see."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Mabel, we don't have time for this! Just tell me."

Mabel sighed, "Ok, ok I am going to dig a hole in front of the shack, we are going to make it look like we just buried a grave. We are going to use the jelly to make fake blood. We'll put the jelly on Stan's fez to make it look like he got hurt while working on the portal then died. You, Wendy, and I will be outside crying and stuff when they come."

"Then Gideon will come up behind them and shoot my party canon at them, filled with Attack Glitter. They will be distracted by the glitter and Stan will come up behind them and use McGucket's mind eraser on them. They will lose their memories of wanting to throw Stan in jail," finished Mabel.

Dipper nodded, "I think that might work but, what if something goes wrong?"

Mabel put her hands on her hips and said proudly, "It's an amazing plan Dipper, _nothing_ can go wrong!"

Gideon smiled sarcastically at Dipper, "Try to be _optimistic_ _Dipper_."

Dipper squinted at Gideon and mouthed " _watch it"_ at him. _There it is again_ , thought Gideon, _that look on Dipper's face_. "I mean, you _do_ have to at least _try_ to be optimistic about these things."

Mabel looked at Dipper and shrugged awkwardly. Mabel then turned to everyone else, "Do you want anything to eat?"

Gideon opened his mouth, "Thank you for askin', Mabel my sweet, -"

Before he could even say yes or no the door slammed open again. A gruff voice called from the door, " _Mabel_ I'm back!"

Gideon's face turned red, "Why does that keep happening to me? Stanford, you _better_ be sorry for interrupting me!"

Stan walked inside and rubbed his ears, "Mabel, I must be hearing things 'cause I just thought that I heard Gide _ON_!" Stan shouted at the end, as he saw Gideon standing in front of him. "What is _that_ doing in my house?" he grumbled, pointing at Gideon.

Mabel walked up to Stan and smiled awkwardly, "Stan, he is on our side I _promise_! _Please_ understand."

"No, no not after what he did. Gideon's just a little twerp who's power hungry!" Stan shouted.

Gideon turned red again and marched up to Stan, "You watch it _old man_!"

Stan squinted and poked Gideon's floppy hair, " _What_ did you call me ya little…" Stan stopped and looked at Soos, "Soos, broom."

"Sorry, Mr. Pines, my leg is broken," Soos said gesturing to his bandaged leg.

Stan put his hand on his head and grumbled, "Mabel, we don't have to get _him_ on your plan."

Mabel frowned, "Grunkle Stan, this is my plan and my plan includes _him_."

"Hot Belgium Waffles, Mabel! _Really_?" Stan said. Mabel puckered he lips and nodded. Gideon sighed, "Thank you, Mabel my sweet."

"I said no funny business, Gideon!" Mabel said seriously. Gideon looked down, "Sorry."

" _Fine_ , he can help. But if he starts to get on your nerves Mabel, just let me know," Stab said. Mabel nodded. Stan looked at Wendy and then saw Dipper, "D-Dipper…um…, are you ok?"

Dipper looked up, "Yah, I'm fine."

Stan put his hand on Dipper's shoulder, "Ok but, you know if you need to talk about anything, I'm all ears."

Dipper smiled, "Thanks," he turned to his sister, "Hey, you asked if anyone was hungry?"

Mabel nodded and walked towards the refrigerator.

Dipper rubbed his throat, "Well I am pretty thirsty," he grinned, "Can I have some soda?"


	14. NOTE:::

Sorry about the really long wait, but I'm going to take a small hiatus from this story and work on some other stuff. But don't fret, my dear children, I will continue the story!


	15. Mabel's Plan: Part 3

**Hey! I have finally posted a new chapter! WHOO! I hope you like it!**

Gulp gulp gulp! Dipper drank the ice cold Pitt Cola that Mabel had gave him. He closed his eyes as the chilly liquid ran down his dry throat. Mabel smiled, "you better, Bro bro?"

Dipper opened his eyes and nodded, "Oh, yeah!"

Wendy grinned, "Good! So, Mabel, how far is your plan…?"

"It's about 85% done. We just need McGucket." Mabel said watching Gideon go to the front door, "They will be coming any second-"

"Rreee!" A screech came from the front door, "There are two of ya?"

Everyone walked to the door to find Gideon looking up at Stanley in shock. Stanley and McGucket stood in the door way, looking down at the boy who made the horrific sound. Stanley took the memory gun from McGucket and looked down at Gideon, "What are you staring at?"

Gideon blinked and laughed nervously. He peaked over to the kitchen to find Stan smiling and waving at him, Gideon looked at Mabel, "Mabel, dearest, why are there two Stanford's?"

Mabel giggled and patted Gideon's back, "Oops, I might have forgotten to tell you the tiny detail that Stan's twin brother, Stanley, came out of the portal, silly me. And also he is the author of the journals."

Gideon gulped and turned red, "His twin. The author?"

Mabel nodded. Stanley and McGucket walked inside, "We need to get that plan of yours going Mabel! The agents saw us and thought that I was your Great Uncle. They are on their way."

Mabel took the gun from his hands and set it by the jelly and attack glitter, "Ok, ok we need to dig Stan's grave, fast!"

McGucket jumped and whined, "What? Someone died?"

"No, we are faking a death," said Dipper crossing his arms. Mabel picked up the shovel, "Grunkle Stan can you dig it?"

"Sure, come on!" together Stan and Mabel ran outside and started digging a fake grave.

An awkward silence filled the room. Stanley looked at everyone else and chuckled, "What a weird way to meet you all, but if you don't already know me I am Stanley Pines."

Soos laughed, "Its ok, Dude! I don't mind!"

Gideon extended an arm to shake Stanley's, "You're the author?"

Stanley laughed, "Haha! Thank You Soos!"

Stanley quickly smiled, "Yes, you read my journals?"

"I found one of them in the woods!" Gideon squealed. Stanley raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? And are you the one who summoned Bill Cipher too?"

Gideon blushed, "Um…yes. But t-that's in the past!" He stuttered.

"You know that you shouldn't have done that." Stanley said firmly. Gideon nodded.

McGucket peeked outside, "Stanley, what if we don't make it? What if they catch us?"

Stanley sighed, "I, I don't know, but we will figure it out. I promise."

McGucket nodded, "Ok."

Stanley looked down at his grandson, "Um, you're Dipper right?"

Dipper looked up and smiled, "Yup, the one and only."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't meet properly but I have to ask you something."

"What?" Dipper asked. Stanley leaned down and took the pine tree hat off the boy's head. He studied the little blue pine tree on the front, "Mabel said that you battled Bill Cipher in your Uncle's head." At the mention of Bill's name McGucket gasped and frantically looked around the room. Stanley continued, "Did he call you anything weird?"

Dipper hesitated, "Y- yes. He did."

"What did he call you?"

"Pine Tree," Dipper said quickly. He reached out and took his hat from Stanley and placed it back on his head.

Stanley nodded, "What did he call your sister and Soos?"

Dipper put the hat back on his head, "He called my sister Shooting Star and Soos Question Mark."

Stanley stood back up, "Hmm." He started to walk by McGucket then stopped, "Did you make any deals with him?"

Dipper shrugged, "No."

"Mmm."

Gideon touched Stanley's arm, "What happens if you make a deal with him?"

Stanley looked at the small boy, "When you hold up you're end of the deal, Bill can do almost anything he wants with you. Also with each deal he makes he gets stronger and he will have a stronger influence on your mind."

Gideon sighed, "Whew! Good thing I didn't fulfill my half then."

The faint noise of the Gravity Falls police station sirens went off. The door squeaked open and Mabel and Stan hurried in, "You guys ready? They are almost here!"

Mabel raced upstairs, "I'm going to get my party canon!" Stan took off his fez and smeared it with the jelly, as Wendy sighed, "Here goes nothing! You ready, Dude?" She lightly punched Dipper in the side.

"I guess." Dipper licked his lips and cracked his knuckles. Stanford picked up the memory gun and pretended to shoot Gideon.

"Ah!" Gideon chocked. Stanford laughed, "Haha! I'm just messin' with you!"

Stanley gave Stanford a glare and shook his head, "Stanley! Don't mess around with that! It's not a toy!" Stanley huffed, "Jeeze, sixer, when did you become dad?"

Mabel ran back downstairs and scurried in the kitchen with a loud bang. Smiled then shivered Mabel asked, "You party animals ready?"

Gideon gulped and nodded. McGucket continued to look around the room. Stanford smiled and ruffled Mabel's thick brown hair, "Sure am kid, good luck!"

Mabel handed the party canon to Gideon and explained how to shoot it at someone. With every end sentence Gideon nodded and sighed, "Ok, Mabel. I got it." Mabel walked to Stanford's fez and picked it up, she turned to Soos, "You need to stay here because of your foot."

Soos tried to smile, "Dude, don't worry!"

Mabel then turned to everyone else and grinned, "Let's go team!" And with that Mabel, Wendy and Dipper ran out the front door and to the fake grave, while Gideon and Stanford ran out the back door.

Faint sounds of sirens got louder and louder, eventually the ground started to rumble as a few helicopters flew over head. Stanley nodded to McGucket and smiled, "You ok, old buddy?"

In response, McGucket bit his lip and nodded, "J-just get a little nervous in the head area when you mention…Bill Cipher…" McGucket Stuttered. Stanley bit his lip and nodded, "Me too, Fiddleford, me too."

 **I will try to update TOOT (The Opposite of Trusting) every other day!**


	16. Amnesty

The government car raced along the main Gravity Falls road, awaiting the way to the Mystery Shack. Agent Powers was sitting shotgun, anxiously tapping his fingers on the window, his body was filled with anxiety and annoyance from Stanford escaping the police station earlier that day. But he kept reminding himself that the sooner he got this mess cleaned up the sooner those feelings would vanish. Next to him, Agent Trigger, drove fast enough to get him fired from any job if he got caught speeding. Earlier, Trigger called in more FBI agents for back-up as soon as the gravity anomalies stopped; this was like no other conspiracy hunt he had ever been on. Trigger hummed out of apprehension, truing his head to face his fellow agent. Trigger asked, "You look a little worried, you ok?"

Powers raised a brow, scratching his mustache, "Of course I am. As soon as this is over I won't have these tight feelings in my stomach." Powers started tapping faster on the window as Trigger turned onto the road that led to the Shack. Helicopters flew closer above them as more government vehicles' drove behind their car. Powers slipped on his ear device and talked into the little microphone, " _Men_ get out the tranquilizer guns and get armed; we don't know what Stan is capable of."

The car stretched to a halt as it entered the Shack parking lot. Powers and Trigger slammed open the car doors. The rest of the agents got out as well. In the car head lights Powers spotted, in front of the Shack, the three figures. He noticed the twins and a red-headed girl; they were looking at some sort of hole.

"Raise your hands in the air! Men!" Powers ordered, pointing his finger at the people in front of him. The girl was looked up at Powers, her face full of tears. Agent Powers grimaced at the sight. "Mabel, right? Why is your face wet and red?"

Mabel gulped _, ok, Mabel, pretend the worst thing in the world happened. Act! Act! Act!_ The brunette looked up and screamed, "Our…our! Gr-great Uncle s-Stan! H-he the machine, it exploded and…Stan… _DIED_!" Mabel sobbed and Wendy came up to hug her. Dipper forced his lip to quiver and his muscles to shake, "We couldn't do anything to stop it." Dipper pointed at the hole and Agent Powers gestured to Trigger and the others to follow, cautiously he walked over to it. Inside the hole was Stanford's fez, smeared with a red looking liquid, Powers suspected blood. He looked up, "Are you children ok?"

Mabel sniffed, "N-no!"

Powers looked at Trigger, " _Find the body_."

Before Trigger could give the orders to the other agents an ear splitting cry came from behind them…

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

Stanford was getting impatient, "Ugh, could the agents be any slower?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "It's getting to _boring_ out here!"

Gideon looked at his former enemy, "Only the strongest survive, Stanford! Looks like _you_ aren't as touch as you appear." The boy started to pick at his finger nails in a smug way, grinning with satisfaction.

Stanford cringed and held on tighter to the memory gun in his hands, "You little, brat! Just 'cause my niece thinks you've changed sides doesn't mean that I don't!"

Gideon just huffed, "Yah, of course you wouldn't believe that I changed. You are too stuck in the past, Pines."

Stan shifted his weight against the Mystery Shack and smiled, "Kid you don't know when to stop, do you? We are going to be in the middle of the apocalypse in a few hours and you start _arguing_ with me?"

Gideon yawned, "Yah, well you don't care!"

Stan frowned, throwing his arms up, "I do! Why are we so against each other? Can't we just be _at least_ acquaintances? You…ugh, forget it, bucko."

Gideon's jaw went slack. He stood, looking at Stanford, confused on what he had just exposed to him, "You want us to be… _acquaintances_?"

Stan shrugged, "Ya know what, I don't even care anymore." He rubbed his eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

Gideon sucked in a quick breath of air, "I- I am not really used to saying this but, sorry."

Stan blinked and squinted at the boy, "Sorry?"

Gideon shrugged, "For wanting to get revenge on you and taking the shack away. I was too hungry for power."

Stan weakly smiled, "You have a big head…and hair…for someone of your," he gave Gideon a scan, "…type. 'S okay." Stan reached out his hand to the boy, "How's about we start fresh _?" Is this really happening Stan? Are you really going to trust this little maggot?_

Gideon blinked, and shook Stan's hand, "Starting fresh sounds good! You really mean it?" Stan nodded in response. They stayed quiet for a while, thinking about the events that just took place. Suddenly, the sounds of the sirens broke inside their thoughts. They got louder until a helicopter landed in front of the shack, "Finally! Now we get some action!" Stan raised a fist.

Gideon peeked out from a corner of the shack to see what was happening. A tall man, probably the head of the agents walked up to the grave and whispered something into another man's ear. Gideon turned his gaze to Stan, "I'm going out! Stay behind me!" Gideon sighed and ran out from behind the Shack, letting out a battle cry.

"AHHH!" he placed the party canon in his shoulder and aimed at the agents. They turned around, Powers frowned, "What is _this_?" Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy took the time to cover their eyes, knowing what was to come. Gideon pulled the trigger and Mabel's attack glitter shot from the firing end. The glitter filled the night air around the agents. It filled their eyes as quickly as it got in the space by them.

One agent screamed, "Ah! My eyes!" Another started to cry, "Its pretty but it hurts!" Some of them fell to the ground, "Oh! Oh, it stings!" Powers' eyes filled with burning tears, "Men! _Get them_!"

Stan ran out of his hiding place and towards the agents, "Gideon, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy! Get in the house!"

They all obeyed and ran inside. Powers squinted through the glitter, "Stanford! Men, shoot, shoot, _SHOOT_! No hesitating!" Some of the agents tried aiming at Stan, but with the glitter in their eyes, they failed and shot the areas around Stan instead.

"Hahaha! Suckers!" Stan pulled the memory gun's trigger, "Nice knowing ya!" He pulled the trigger. The gun shot a blinding blue light at them, illuminated the night sky. Mabel could be heard from inside the house, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Ya! Get them Stan! Kick those Agent's _butts_!"

The agents covered their ears, eventually looking up. They looked around curiously. Agent Powers rubbed his head, "W-what happened? What's g-going on?" He stuttered out a shaky breath. The Shack's front door flew open and Stanley swiftly walked out. He stopped in front of Agent Powers and smiled, "Why good evening to you," Stanley glanced down at Powers' nametag, "Agent Powers. It seems you and your team misunderstood orders. Your systems were picking up incorrect signals and your entire team could get fired." Stanley shook his head. "So," he turned his voice into a yell, "If I was you I would get my butt out of here _immediately_! You got that?"

Agent Powers looked surprised, and then shook his head, clearing his throat, "Yes sir! Excuse my inconvenience, apology." He turned to the rest of his team, "Well you heard him, get out of here!" And like that all of the agents scrambled to their feet, hurrying to their cars and helicopters. Powers nodded to Stanley and hopped in the government vehicle, driving away.

Stanley turned to Stanford, "Nice job, Stan!"

Mabel ran out and gave Stan a big warm hug, "That was the coolest! You were like 'NOT TODAY YOU DUMB AGENTS' pow, pow, pow!" Mabel pretended shooting at random things. Wendy walked out of the house. Wendy smiled at Stan, "That was cool!"

Stan puffed up his chest, "Ha-ha, thanks kids!" He faced Gideon, "Nice job to you too, kiddo."

Gideon smirked, "Why thank you, Stanford. And might I add a job well done for you!"

Wendy sighed, "I'm just glad that's out of the way."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but that didn't last for long. Soos yelled out, "Dudes!"

Dipper sprinted out of the Shack and ran to the group. Sweat dripping from his forehead, fear glazing his eyes, "You guys _need_ to see this!" He pointed to the shack. Everyone ran back inside, Dipper walked to the gift shop and pointed at the vending machine.

There, standing before them all, was three long scratches across the glass of the vending machine door. On the floor there was two candles lit by a cyan-blue flame. In the middle of the two candles there were words. Words that were painted by a deep red liquid, blood…

Stanley read them out loud, lip quivering, _"I'm coming, Gravity Falls. I'm coming for YOU…"_


	17. Missing Page

**Thank You for all the awesome comments! I love when you guys give great feedback!**

 **So I was browsing around Tumblr earlier this week and I saw fan-art for chapter 16!**

 **And I just wanted to say a _HUGE_ thank you to owlwithmaracas**

 **127535367235/the-ending-of-the-fan-fiction-the-opposite-of#notes**

 **thank you for drawing it, your're the best!**

 **Go check out their Tumblr!**

 **_(the website won't let me use links )_**

They all stood there looking at the horrific sight before them. No one knew what to say, how to respond, until Wendy broke their silence, "What the? Is that _blood_?"

Stanley furrowed his brows and kneeled next to the words on the floor and touched the liquid, but quickly retreated his hand back with a quick hiss, " _Ouch_! Its smoldering hot! No one else touch this!" Stanley stood back up and watched the liquid bubble on his finger tips, "But yes, its blood."

Mabel grimaced, "Ew! Who would do this?" She raised her eyebrows, "We weren't outside that long!"

Stanley looked over his shoulder to his brother, "I think we know who did this, but the question is _how_ he did this."

In response Stanford touched his chin and shrugged, "If anyone should know it would be _you_ , _Poindexter_." Stanford sarcastically rolled his eyes. Stanley frowned, "Stanford, I was just asking for your opinion, I don't need a statement!"

Mabel interrupted, "We won't figure anything out with you two fighting!" Both Stan's looked at Mabel. Stanford scratched the back of his head, "Sorry kid."

And Stanley nodded, "So, we all know that Bill did this, but he can't exist in the physical world alone. His power only exists in the Mindscape, that's why he wants to come out of the portal. When he does come out of the portal…well…," Stanley lowered his voice to a whisper, "it will give him the power that he needs to use in our world."

Wendy puckered her lips, "So then how did the triangle guy do this?"

Stanley licked his shook his head and lips, "I don't know. I would think he would have to work through someone else."

Gideon crossed his arms, "Ha, it wasn't me!" Everyone in the room looked at the small boy, "Well I didn't!" Gideon practically screamed, sounding offended.

Stanford looked at his twin, "Ley, does that mean that someone is working for Bill?"

Stanley shrugged, "Mmm, _maybe_ , but let's not point fingers… _yet_."

"Anyway," Stanley continued, adjusting his broken glasses, "Bill is just threatening us for his upcoming apocalypse plans," he gestured to the words, "This message gives us all the more reasons we should prepare to stop him."

Dipper, still nervously sweating spoke up, "But what are we going to do? How are we going to stop him?"

Stanley furrowed his brows then suddenly snapped his fingers, "Dipper, in my journal there is a page with instructions on how to stop him! I have been planning on this moment since he betrayed me thirty years ago. The page is in the journal that you have."

The brunette crossed his arms, "I've never seen a page that has instructions on how to stop Bill." He began to take the backpack off his shoulders, "And I have looked in here about a bazillion times." Dipper opened the backpack and pulled out journal 3. "Here," Dipper handed Stanley his journal.

Stanley took the journal and started flipping through the pages until he landed on a certain stop. He gasped, " _What_! It-it's ripped out!" Dipper let out a shocked gasp, "What do you mean?"

Stanley held the journal up for everyone to see, "It's gone!"

Gideon poked Dipper in the chest, "What did ya do to with it, _Dipper_?"

Dipper pushed Gideon away and frowned, " _Nothing_! I did nothing! Want about you, you little troll! You my journal once; maybe you have it somewhere in that giant head of hair!"

Gideon made an offended noise, "How dare ya!" Mabel grunted, "Stop!" She stepped in between Dipper and Gideon, "You two _QUIET_! I can't believe you guys! We have to work together, not fight about simple problems!"

Dipper glared at his twin, "Simple problems? Mabel what if we don't find it? Then what!" He threw his arms in the air, "Then I have Short Stack over here," Dipper gestured behind him with his thumb, pointing at Gideon, "Blaming me for something I don't have, and you want me to work together?"

Mabel shook her head, "Dipper!" She quickly hugged Dipper, "Its ok, settle down, it's ok. Try to relax." Mabel petted Dipper's hair, "It will be fine, I promise."

Dipper took a deep breath, "Sorry, sorry. I just…you know."

Gideon watched as Dipper got Mabel's "special treatment" and rolled his eyes. Dipper looked back at Gideon and squinted his eyes again. He mouthed, ' _you better watch your back…or else_! _Stop messing around.'_

There it was again, that really _weird_ feeling from before! Gideon uneasily broke his eye contact with Dipper and thought to himself, _this isn't like Dipper he seems much more aggressive…maybe…I don't know?_ Gideon shifted his weight and pushed that thought out of his head, "So then where would it the page be?"

Dipper let go of Mabel and turned to Stanley, "I don't think ever _was_ a page there before. Like, when I first found it and looked through it there was always a page missing."

Stanley scratched his head, "Then where would it be?" The room was filled with everyone thinking, until Stanley let out a gasp, "I know where it is!" Everyone turned to him.

Stanford grinned happily, "Where?"

Stanley started to pace, "I ripped it out of the journal because I was too paranoid at the time. I didn't want Bill to somehow get to the journal and destroy it so I had to take matters in my own hands and hide it on the one place I _knew_ was one hundred percent secured!"

Stanford rolled his eyes, "Cut the flash back, Sixer, we don't have all night! Where is it?"

Stanley looked at Stanford with a huge smile, "Not even you and Fiddleford know about this place!"

Stanford looked surprised, "Didn't even trust us, huh?"

Stanley ignored Stan's last comment and continued, "You know how the elevator says that there are three levels!" Dipper, Mabel, and Stanford nodded, while Stanley continued, his face plastered with a smile, "Well there's a _second floor_! And in that level are my greatest devises and secrets! There is a file there with all the highly essential details about Bill Cipher. It's called The Cipher File!"

Everyone looked confused until Stanford spoke up, " _The Cipher File?"_

 ** _Vxvslflrqv fdq vrphwlphv eh uljkw,_**

 ** _exw vrphwklqj'v duh klgghq lq sodqh vljkw_**


	18. Going One Level Down

**Surprise Update! Sorry that this chapter is short, but I hope you guys still like it!**

Dipper insisted to get the Cipher File himself, he claimed that it would waste less time then cramming at least seven people into an elevator at once. Stanley agreed and told Dipper where it was. Stanley told Dipper to bring the entire file back to him. He also explained that Dipper needed a key to get into the second level so he gave him his key. Stanley also stayed back to tend to Soos' broken leg, with inter-dimensional experience Stanley knew just how to heal it properly. Dipper saluted to Stanley and hurried to the vending machine. The brunette looked down at the bloody words on the ground and cautiously stepped over them, careful not to get burned. He put in the code and watched the vending machine slide open for him. Dipper stepped down the creaky stairs and walked in the elevator.

He pushed the button labeled '2' and the elevator doors quickly shut in front of him. The elevator traveled down a level to the second floor. Once it reached its destination, the elevator made a ding noise. The doors opened back up to reveal a door with a lock on it. Dipper took the key that Stanley gave him out of his backpack and unlocked the door. He pushed the old door open, which making a loud screech.

Dipper stepped inside and looked around. It was a big room, not as big as the level with the portal but about the same size as the gift shop. To his right there was a bookshelf filled with tons of books, maps, and dictionaries. To Dipper's left there was a table that had giant rocks on it. In the back of the room there was a huge computer screen that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Next to it, an old metal chair, with some type of head thing attached at the top. A layer of dust covered the floor along with extra pencils and papers. Dipper walked forward and thought back to what Stanley had told him.

He said that the file was in the back of the room next to the metal chair in a file drawer. Dipper walked by the chair and looked next to the giant computer. There it was, like Stanley had said, a file drawer. Dipper grinned and opened the middle drawer. As he did a burst of dust blew at his face. On instinct he hacked and coughed as the dust and dirt filled his lungs. Dipper sneezed and frowned at the similar kitten-like noise he made.

"Ok, file, where are you?" Dipper asked himself, as he anxiously peeked in the drawer. There were lots of files in the drawer and Dipper quickly started skimming through them.

As Dipper passed the files he started to read them out loud, " _Anomalies beyond Our Control_ , nope. _Garden_ _Gnome Instincts and Survival Skills_ , no." Dipper passed about four more until he stopped and read another, " _Reversal Spells for Demonic Possession_ ," the boy suspiciously reached in and pulled out the file. He gave it and unimpressed scoff and began to laugh to himself, "We don't need this file getting into the wrong hands, now do we?"

Dipper tore the file apart and giggled, to interested with himself that he failed to realize that the elevator had dinged, bringing someone down to the second level. He clapped his hands together, "Now, back to business!" He continued looking through the other files, acting like nothing ever happened. Dipper passed through two more and smiled, picking up The Cipher File, "Found you!"

"Why did you do that?"

Dipper froze and slowly turned around. Standing in front of him was Gideon. Dipper looked at the shredded file on the floor to his side. He looked back up, "Oh! You mean that thing," he pointed to the ripped file on the dusty floor, "That doesn't matter right now, kid, the point is I found The Cipher File and I'm ready to head back upstairs," Dipper squinted at Gideon, "But what are _you_ doing down here? I thought that Stanley said to stay up stairs along with everyone else."

Gideon shrugged, "Well Soos needed more help with his broken leg, so Mabel told me to follow ya just in case you get hurt, she was a bit worried and wanted to prepare for anything."

Dipper laughed, "Siblings, right! Always got to be hovering on top of your back," Dipper scoffed, "like moths to a _light_!"

"Yah…I-I wouldn't know."

"Yeah, Short Stack, that's why I said it!" Gideon cringed at the nickname while Dipper giggled and walked to the other boy. Dipper smacked his lips, " _Welp_ , let's go back up and hand this thing to my Great Uncle, _ok_?" Gideon nodded and followed Dipper into the elevator.

Gideon pushed the elevator button and sighed, when had Dipper ever called him Short Stack before...and _kid_? He _had_ been called that before, but that was when he made the deal with Bill Cipher. Gideon's heart stopped.

 _That was it._

The threatening.

The nicknames.

Gideon bit his lip, the message in front of the vending machine. Stanley had said the only way for Bill to get his message through to the physical world is working through someone else. And Dipper was the first one who noticed the message too!

All the puzzle pieces came together! Gideon turned his head to look at Dipper. _Was Bill in Dipper? Was Dipper being controlled by Bill Cipher?_

Dipper continued to stand facing the elevator door but he slid his eyes over to look at Gideon. His lips forming a sickening smile across his face. Gideon gulped; he had to tell someone, before it was too late…

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

Downstairs, in the second level, a cyan-blue flame engulfed the ripped up file on the floor. The file shriveled up and turned into black ash. The culprit behind it burned it just for good measure, just in case his plans would start to get off track.

 **Uh oh! What's Gideon going to do? What do you think? I'd love to hear feedback!**


End file.
